Sendo Clan
Sendō Clan (仙道藩, Blades of War Family) is a large generous noble family of shinigami who works towards the balance of society. They are gifted with large amounts of spirtual energy as well as great sword skill. This clan was also at the head of the attack that nearly made the Morimoto Clan extinct. Ironically, the two clans share a similiar heritage and due to their generous attitudes, lead the Sendo clan to actually save as many of the estranged family members as possible during the attack. Overview For centuries, the Sendo clan has supported the Soul society in its attempts to keep balance in the various worlds they govern. Most members of the Sendo Clan end up serving in the 1st, 10th and 11th Divisions, as the skill set of the clan can benefit in many places, as well as three of the elders serving as captain and leuteinant to the three aforementioned divisions. The clan head has never deemed a strong association with just one division. Due to their loyalty, they are usually on direct call for Central 46 to take care problems they deem neccessary to use the excessive force linked with the power of the Sendo. The latest time this has happened was with the designation of extinction to their sister clan, the Morimoto. Clan Relics *Members of the Sendo clan are known to wear very intricate pieces of armor that resemble traditional samurai armor. The amount of armor pieces a member wears usually shows their status within the clan. Often members wear Dō, a chest armour made up of iron and/or leather plates of various sizes and shapes with pendents made from iron or leather plates hanging from the front and back of the dou (dō) to protect the lower body and upper leg; Sode, large rectangular shoulder protection made from iron and or leather plates;' Kote', armoured glove-like sleeves which extended to the shoulder or han kote (kote gauntlets) which covered the forearms. Kote were made from cloth covered with iron plates of various size and shape, connected by chain armor; Mengu, a lacquered metal and/or leather facial armor; Haidate, thigh guards which tied around the waist and covered the thighs. These were made from cloth with small iron and or leather plates of various size and shape, usually connected to each other by chain armour (kusari) and sewn to the cloth; and/or Suneate, shin guards made from iron splints connected together by chain armor (kusari) and sewn to cloth and tied around the calf. All armor was interchangable and able to be customized for a favored physical look, but the colors had to be black and red. *Clan members and trusted associates of the clan are given signet rings to wear on their left pinky finger. it is made of a precious metal, usually silver, and formed to show the Sendo clan's seal. These rings are used to access some of the deeper complexes of the Sendo estate. *The Sendo Clan also has a black or dark red Happi (法被, 半被) with the Sendo Clan's symbol on the back of the happii right in the center made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The Happi is made from the Chiaka Yasei no Kinu (血赤野生の絹, Silks of the Bloodred Wildflower), a dark red, wildflower light silk, and is a family garment that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Sendo Clan head. Abilities Kamisoshin ( 神送信殺害 God Send Slayer) : A Zanjutsu style unique and belonging to the Sendo Clan, created for the purpose of crushing large amounts of enemies during war times and one on one duels. As the Sendo Clan are more focused on the use and instruction of the blade, they have become heavily dependent on the use of their blades in sealed form and deemed the use of shikai as a sign of weakness or in other cases a sign of great respect. A user of any of the techniques that fall under Kamisoshin have to be able to tap into the deepest resovoirs of their power, meaning use of their Hakusui '(魄睡, Soul Sleep''). When done properly, the user will be able to apply the boost of power to the neccessary places, such as the arms to improve strength and swing speed, or into the zanpakuto itself to improve its cutting power or extend its reach. All techniques are deemed dangerous, as damage to and over use of the Hakusui can render the user unable to use their spirit energy, and therefore careful training and instruction is involved before anyone is able to make use of it. The first training is Physical with the learning of general zanjutu techniques as the style builds off the fundamentals taught from thee styles, then Mental, meaning the breaking of fear's grip on them and strengthen their resolve, and then Spiritually, through bonding with their zanpakuto to be in sync for the techniques. Those of the Sendo clan who practice Kamisoshin, learn techniques according to their level of practice. *'''Kamisoshin #1: Kamishiri (神城, "Ancient's Death" or "Progress through Sacrifice") - By swinging the user's sword across, they can make a sweeping motion that cuts everything within 5 km of the user with the force generated from the movement. The force behind this technique is great enough to defeat even Adjuchas-level Hollow with little effort. *'Kamisoshin #2: Yasei Hon'nō (野性本能, "Feral Instinct")' One of the few non-lethal techniques of the Kamisoshin. The user swings their scabbard at a target, usually crossing over the chest and head. Most users perform the technique with blade stilled sheathed for better grip and longer reach. The immediate pressure of the swing will cause the target to pass out, as at that moment when the blade crossed, the reiatsu was too much to bare. It's targeted around the chest because the Hakusui is their and makes for an easy target to incapacitate targets. There is a much more lethal form of this technique but is under strict management due to its killing power, and easy misuse. *'Kamisoshin #3: Sawagi no Kōgeki (騒ぎの攻撃, "Turmoil Ending Strike")' - The user keeps their weapon sheathed and draws the weapon quickly releasing a large wave of reiatsu from the blade to strike through an immediate target. The reiatsu can be elementally charged depending on the user. This technique is quite dangerous as it leaves the user open to attack until the last possible second for maximum efficency. *'Kamisoshin #4: Muon Satsujin (無音殺人, "Silent Homicide" or "Peaceful Slumber") '''A technique that utilizes the user's reaitsu to amplify thier speed and cutting power to cut through the sound barrier at an almost unnoticiable pace. The technique is so fast that those struck by it don't even know they were struck until the blade returned to its sheath the third time. This technique is perfect for those duels in the peaceful country side or for taking out enemies quickly without detection. *'Kamisoshin #5: Kamiodantō (神を断頭, "Beheading God" or "Silencing the Voice of Go''' d") - This technique takes time to prepare and starts with the user taking stance with weapon sheathed. More masterful users can perform it without the stance or weapon sheathed. The user builds up reiatsu through use of their Hakusui. This projects a large outline of a demonic looking being around them mimicing their stance. They say this manifestation is the son of their patriarch's rage personafied. They user would then release all their built up energy in one slash or flurry of slashes depending on the user's skill and time charging. Both the user and the manifestiation will mimic each other cutting through their target with large cutting waves capable of negating cero oscuras. This technique is a last resort as it can damage the user's Hakusui and leaves them depleted of energy. *'Kamisoshin #10: '( , ) A powerful technique that makes the user's stabs and thrusts considerablly more dangerous. By tapping into their Hakusui and empowering their legs, arms and blade, the user will be able to skirt across the battlefield a short distance to stab and thrust their blade through their target. The blade's cutting power is increased through the Hakusui usage and is accompanied with a wave of pressure that sends the target flying off the blade at the end of the technique. *'Kamisoshin #15:' ( , ) This technique is based on the trust between zanpakuto and shinigami. The user will take their stance with weapon in hand and then throw their weapon like a buzzsaw at the target. The weapon will spin at high speeds and go the intended distance and return to its master no matter the distance, even if the user has moved from thier intitial spot. *'Kamisoshin #30:' Senshi Hon'nō (戦士本能 , "Warrior Instinct" ) This is the lethal version of ' Yasei Hon'nō.' The user swings their scabbard at a target, usually making contact to the chest and head. Most users perform the technique with blade stilled sheathed for better grip and longer reach. The immediate pressure of the swing will cause the target to subcome to internal damage, as at that moment when the blade crossed, the presurevthat was transferred into the target's body was too much to bare. It's targeted around the chest because the Hakusui is their and makes for an easy target to decimate targets. This technique is strictly scrutinized as it can become easily abused. *'Kamisoshin #33': ( , ) The user will keep their blade sheathed and charge at the intended target. They will get in as close as possible and draw their weapon striking the target with the butt of the hilt, sending a wave of pressure through them. Depending on the energy produced, the target will be rendered unconcious, immobilized, or internally damaged. *'Kamisoshin #95: Taisen-rin ( 大戦林, "Forest of War" or "Branching Destruction" ) '''A powerful technique that is forbidden technique of the Kamisoshin. It requires great confidence and partnership with the user's zanpakuto. The user will raise their blade and fill it to the its limit with their spiritual energy. It would radiate with an aura signaling the user that the zanpakuto is ready. The blade will then be struck into the ground discharging all stored energy within the ground before them. The ground will then begin to erupt with energy as reiatsu blades rise from the ground at an accelerated rate and then split off in multiple directions making trees composed of reiatsu blades to lacerate all in their way. The technique is able to destroy entire barracks and districts, but requires a large amount of power from the user, that drains them deeply. Members *Maeda Morimoto (Unknown) *Kinno Sendo (Clan Head) *Hanzo Sendo (Elder, Former Clan Head) *Madoka Sendo (Elder) *Aya Sendo (Elder) *Kimmimaro Sendo (Elder, Suspected Deceased) *Samui Sendo (Sheath) *Atsui Sendo (Sheath) *Ieyasu Sendo (Blade) *Kurohime Nandaika Sendo (Blade) *Obito Sendo (Apprentice) *Daite Sendo (Blade Self-exiled) *Ayako Sendo (Blade) Clan Structure *'Head of the Clan (Five pieces of armor) Leader of the clan. *'Elders '(Four pieces of armor) Members of the Sendo clan that help the Clan head in descion making. Obtained through making it to retirement age from the Gotei 13 and mastered the Kamioshin. *'Sheaths '(Three pieces of armor, hooded) Members of the clan of Blade rank, who have forsworn all other vices to focus on the arts and progression of the Sendo Clan. Sheaths are unable to marry, drink alcohol, or eat the flesh of peacful animals, such as fish, pigs, and cows. *'Blades (Three pieces of armor) General '''populace of the clan that has started mastering the Kamioshin. *'Apprentices (Two pieces of armor) The younger members who are starting their training in the Kamioshin. Trivia *The Kamioshin is based on the Iaido swordstyle, dueling, and the concept of Ken'atsu ( ケン篤, Lit "Pressure of the sword") Category:Shinigami Category:Clans Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Sendo Clan